Digging Your Grave
by JokerAtWork
Summary: AU/ Hinata is twenty two, and her life is almost idyllic. University, new city, friends that care. But the surface masks the pain inside that comes with losing the one you most love. It all traces back to Uchiha Sasuke, and of course he doesn't really give a damn. He still thinks she's a crazy fan girl, after all.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…?

There were hints of rich and dark purple petals peeking at her from between the innocence of the white buds and neutral green leaves and stalks. The clear glass of the vase did nothing to disguise the pathetic bareness of the stems as the bouquet stood to a narrowing point in the exact center of its entrapment. With no hint of water present, she mused that they were either placed by a careless and spendthrift owner, or that the display was fake and plastic in nature.

It's too late for her to be sitting there, staring at a display of freesia. She muses on the possible time now, wondering how much has passed since she was instructed to wait here until someone is sent to call her in. She glances away from the reflection of a glow on the vase and focuses on the only door in the room, beside which was placed a pristine leather armchair. No sound or movement made evident an ensuing summons, so she looked back at the end table the vase was placed upon.

It was a strange waiting room, this. It did not appear to serve any purpose but as a temporary host to a single person. There was only this table, this vase and that couch. The walls were a dull cream colour, the couch an innocuous shade of brown, and the end table was a painted white, looking cheap, with no drawers or embellishments but for a vase atop it. She fingered a petal, expecting to feel cloth or plastic, and was surprised when the petal gave way to her rubbing, revealing the crumpled and bruised petal of a real plant.

The entire room is made of dead things, she presumed in surprise. Cut and dead flowers, kiln-fried vase of long-dead mineral. The skin of a dead beast upon which to sit and the body of a felled tree, likely broken to chips to mash together and stable the form of an end table which was chemically enhanced to present a perpetual falsity of newness. She decided then that the room was a depressing state of unfinished – dead with a shroud of alive. And the only living thing in the room aside from herself was being pushed into the waiting arms of death, deliberately deprived of water.

The door behind her was suddenly jarred open, rusty hinges squeaking in protest, another shock for a place presented in so pristine a manner. One should think they would oil the hinges…

"Miss Hyūga? The coroner will see you now. We've had a busy day, I'm afraid. The wait hasn't inconvenienced you, I hope?" It was a young man, his face clean-shaven and grey hair falling carelessly into dark brown eyes, and he waited expectantly for her reply and compliance in emerging from the room through the door he held ajar as he smiled politely at her. She watched him blankly until the shadow of stretched lips he bore faded away to the unforced lines of boredom before she stepped forward. He turned before she reached him and lead her through the corridor, and she allowed herself a look back into her brief purgatory, at the sad colour of the flowers in that dead room. The darker petal she had bruised seemed to demand her gaze, so she turned to watch the young man's back as she followed him.

This had happened too often lately. She was growing almost numb to the sight of dead children. After all, when you don't know the person before they are dead then seeing them, unmoving and with no personality, strips away the part of you that sees a spark in other people. You begin to lose feeling for death, and the loss of other's lives. They are only stranger's, after all. They don't really matter in the grand scheme of things, so long as you didn't know them. So long as it's not your own, you can admit that yes, it is sad, but you can forget about it. You never knew them, how can you mourn them, so many die every day, mourning is impossible, and there's always another life being made, coming into existence. That's why populations are growing. Never mind that people are being killed by the thousands that don't have to die. _You don't know them…_

Her child had been gone almost a year now. She could still see the long lashes, the wide eyes that watched the world in wonderment with innocence. Everything was so new to her child, so wondrous. That precious child, whose eyes scrunched up with joy as she allowed her face to beam at you, and mirth to gurgle through her lips towards you, lifting up a part of you inside until you felt like laughing too as you saw the world anew. Beautiful, precious child. She blinked rapidly, dispelling the image of a curly head and little hands waving up at _mama._ She dashed a tear from her bottom lash and increased her pace that had slowed without her awareness until she caught up with the guide.

They had passed doors and taken turns, because when she looked behind her all she saw where once there was a door was a blank stretch of white wall. The floor had changed from coarse carpet to linoleum as well, and the comfortable and aesthetically pleasing overhead lights had now transformed into small circles of sharp brightness, making the halls look stark and pretending with try hard pictures and many gaudy posters for things she didn't care to know.

Her guide wore a blue scrub, and black pants peeked out from the bottom of his coat. His glasses caught a flash of the lights as he turned his head back to see if she was still following. The flash gave his straight mouth a sinister, grim look. Hinata repressed a shudder and focused on following him down the now familiar path towards the room she'd dubbed the ice-room. Perpetually cold and filled with drawers of dead bodies.

When they came to a halt before a drawer in the middle the row of three, not so far from the door, Hinata took a deep breath, and held it as her guide gave her an almost amused look. He was not her usual guide, and she surmised he was new, which would explain his almost cavalier attitude towards these dead bodies. He slid out a draw containing a cloth covered, small body, and Hinata felt dread pool in the pit of her stomach. Then the face was uncovered, and it was not her child's blue-tinged features upon which she gazed. The hair was black and close-cropped, roughly so. The cheekbones protruded over sunken eye-pits, and the eyelids were closed with a brush of straight – not curled – lashes.

Hinata released a broken sob of self-disgust, horror and relief as she frantically shook her head that no, that was not her child. A greater dread descended over her, for what if her child was facing worse than death? _What if she spends all her life looking for a child who will never be found? What if-?_

"…-ss Hyūga? Are you alright?" the guide was holding her shaking shoulders as she trembled like a leaf in a storm, the body was once more covered and the drawer closed. But she could still see the blue skin, although now the eyelashes were curled, and the chin softer, and the hair longer, until she was seeing her own daughter lying cold and lifeless.

"Hush now, there's no need to cry, Miss Hyūga." A deceptively soft voice wrapped around her, and Hinata lifted her eyes to look into the eyes of Orochimaru, the chief coroner. He placed a calming hand on her should which Hinata forcibly withheld recoiling from. He was so pale it looked as though he had never seen the light of day, and she saw her tear-streaked face reflected back at her through his pale brown eyes, so pale they looked like yellow, and the small flecks of green that were visible to her let Hinata know he was far too close. She stepped back, taking a deep breath and centering herself. If she broke down like this, she would no longer be allowed to see the bodies they brought in.

"Are you feeling any better?" Orochimaru asked, the grey-haired male who had guided her standing to the side and watching the interaction with interest. Hinata gave a small, shaky smile in reply unable to trust her throat not to crack under the strain of words should she choose to speak.

"Good. I take it that this child is not the one for which you are looking?" Orochimaru continued, slipping off his rubber gloves with a snap as he strode towards a waste basket. Hinata shook her head negative, and managed to choke out a soft, "No." in reply. Orochimaru turned and smiled in what may have seemed a benign way, but his eyes remained cold and reptilian in their calculation.

"I suppose you are still against providing blood so that we may test the corpse before having to contact you for any matches?" Hinata shuddered at his callous way of speaking as she shook her head to indicate that, no, she did not want this man to take her blood and keep it in his creepy lab. She scolded herself for her inner bad thoughts, but maintained them nonetheless when Orochimaru looked more disappointed than he should.

"Very well. My new assistant, Kabuto, will see you out. We will be in contact with you as usual, Miss Hyūga." Orochimaru called back to her as he departed deeper into the building, where his research lab was located, and Hinata turned to Kabuto who was regarding her with unreadable eyes and a stony face. He immediately began to make his way back through the door they had entered from, his strides long and hard to match. Hinata hurried to keep up, not wanting to be trapped down in the ice-room.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKCAN'TBELIEVEI'MTYPINGBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Hinata sat in her living room later that day, allowing herself to unwind after managing to make it through all of her classes at university without recalling the morning at the morgue. She was twenty-two years old and majoring in Literature, and her apartment was two train stations from her university. Her life seemed idyllic and almost worry-free. She had to study, hold down a part-time waitressing job, and maintain enough contact with her Father that he would not worry for her.

But she was missing a crucial part of her. It had been three years since her daughter went missing, and four years since the father refused to claim her child. She was a senior in high-school, it was prom night, and she got drunk for the first time ever. She also had sex for the first time ever. A lot of firsts went down that night, including first conception.

She and the boy who had slipped up had never spoken to each other before then. He didn't believe her when she told him she was pregnant with his child. And why should he? They were both so drunk, the only reason she knew she had sex was the blood in her panties and the pain in her crotch. Added to that was the fact that he had a crazy fan-club, made of girls who would just love to get pregnant so they could trap him into marriage, and there wasn't much case to be made to Sasuke Uchiha when trying to persuade him that he did knock you up. He left for university two months later, in a different city, and she'd come up here to San Francisco for her own studies before her Father was any the wiser.

When she'd given birth she'd had it hard, but she was still getting money from her trust-fund, so it wasn't too bad. She'd drop her daughter off at the child care near her university, do a class, come back for a feeding and get back before the next class started most days. Her daughter started bottle-feeding before the strain of doing this got too much, and they had settled into a routine. Misaki had recently started taking her first steps when one day she'd gone to pick up her daughter from the child care and was told she wasn't there.

Hinata was desperate. She was all alone in a new city, and her daughter was missing. She had no option but to call her Father and ask him to come down, it was an emergency. Imagine his surprise to find the girl he had sent away looking like a woman, crying as she told him the grandchild he didn't know existed was kidnapped.

To Hiashi's credit, he held it together fairly well. He'd made some calls, while Hinata tried not to go crazy worrying over what may have happened, where her daughter was, who had taken her. He asked for a photograph only, and that was the extent of their communication. The police could not be contacted until 24 hours had passed, so Hiashi had called in private investigators.

But there was no trail. Not one of the attendants knew who had picked up Misaki, and not one of them were the one to see Misaki off. Wherever they turned was a dead end. It was not a malicious kidnapping, as no one even knew Hinata Hyūga had been pregnant. No one could recall seeing a baby who met the description given of Hinata's daughter. Now she was stuck coming to the morgue every time there was a matching dead body, because who knew where to look when it was like the missing child never existed.

Hiashi was apologetic but firm. Hinata was on her own. She had disgraced the Hyūga name and would have to bear the consequences of keeping such a thing hidden. Hiashi continued to look for his granddaughter, but from that day Hinata would have to support herself. She clearly believed that she could deal with her problems on her won, and Hiashi could not forgive what she had done and kept from him. If she had shared this child's existence, this might have been prevented. They could have given her a care-taker to work around the clock.

Hinata mourned every day and blamed herself. She had not wanted to trouble anyone, she had only wanted to love her baby girl, and be happy. She did not want her family to be shamed by what was now giving her such joy. This little person who saw the whole world when she looked into Hinata's eyes, who made Hinata feel like she was important. So Hinata mourned, and blamed, and continued to cry herself to sleep at nights as she recalled the many baby girls she'd seen in the morgue. Girl's whose names were unknown. And she cried that her baby girl might end up like that with no one knowing, and that she would never see the child's face again.

Three years is a long time for hope to be carted through, and Hinata could feel her hope wearing thin as she held up the pretence of success at university to avoid further shaming her Father when he had all but forgiven her. She was tired of throwing herself into her studies with the reckless abandon of one who is trying to forget, at least for a little while. But she was so sad, all the time, and felt little need to carry on when every day looked to be the same as this day.

If only Uchiha Sasuke were less suspicious, perhaps this story would have a different beginning. But Uchiha was a strong and powerful name that many wished to associate with. Which is why Misaki Hyūga was kidnapped. There could be no risks allowed for what crazy fan girl bitches would do.

**A/N**

_**Hello readers! This is JokerAtWork, here to welcome you to my story and wondering what you all thought? Should I continue? Should I dub this Oneshot, and leave the story there? Do you have any idea what the story is? Lol jokes, but seriously, lemme know! Drop a hello if you're gonna follow! Yellow. I'm so freaking mellow. My voice reads like a chello. This rhyme is outta the flow. So I am just gonna go-o. Yo. **_

_**R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hello readers! Edited this doc because THERE'S NO DOUBLE SPACING, ARGH! 5AM WAAAAH!**

**Exams over FOR AGES! But Uni didn't end there, I started two new units over summer, and have an essay due on the 22****nd****, wish me luck! Procrastination called, and it's name is Digging Your Grave! I only re-wrote this three times! Hard to settle on a direction until I finished planning halfway through the story. Sorry for the delay, but my uni doesn't take a break, LITERALLY!**** Enjoy!**

Hinata pressed her locker shut with a hard 'click', taking the lock and stowing it in her pack before she dodged her way through the crowded halls. She needed to get home early and get ready for tonight, because she was to be graduating her final year of high-school, and she _needed_ to look good for Prom. It was her last chance to confess to her hero the way she'd felt ever since she'd laid eyes on him and his sun-bright hair, and she had a feeling something momentous would happen when she did. Crossing her fingers, she tossed her blue-black hair over a shoulder and her hime-bangs out of her eyes as she glanced around the jostling and laughing students for a familiar face, adjusting her tote-bag so it wasn't half slipping.

Kiba and Shino weren't usually this hard to spot, unless they had already cleared their lockers of last minute memos and were waiting on the lawns outside the student dormitories. She hoped they were not in a large group, because she wanted to be able to speak to them normally one last time before heading home to change out of uniform for the last time. She msed that this wouldn't be a problem if she lived on campus, but the thought was fleeting. School was over almost, anyhow.

Managing to find a route out of the Social Studies building, she hurried down stone steps onto an enduring green lawn, and made her way between the tall and looming evergreen trees which typically lined paths between buildings, providing an obvious differentiation between 'route' and 'leisure' grass. She heard bark-like laughter in the distance, and quirked her lips in a small smile because she would recognise that sound anywhere.

"Hinata! Hey, over here!" Hinata felt a blush overcome her cheeks as Kiba spotted her and began waved energetically, and she realized to her dismay that a rather large group of seniors were looking over in the direction in which he waved. _Naruto…_

Hinata ducked her head down as Kiba bounded over and tackled her with strangling arms, wrapping her in a safe hug and swinging her in the air. She couldn't really catch her breath, and choked helplessly when he finally put her down, slapping him repeatedly on the chest for being so careless. He chuckled sheepishly, ruffling her hair as he quipped good-naturedly, "A little more warning next time, huh?" Hinata merely nodded, wincing because her boobs didn't take well to the impromptu shrinkage they had just undergone. Shino was not far behind.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" he intoned in a voice devoid of all inflection. Hinata only knew he was asking a question because he tilted his head slightly inquisitively. He could have been tilting it because there was a crick in his neck, but it made her feel better to attribute it to his wishing for her well-being.

"Fine." Hinata managed to rasp. She'd not always been sensitive to pressure on her torso, but a bad fall when she was eleven and her cousin was being a bully meant she had to take it a little easier than most. She blamed that for her soft figure, coupled with unfortunate genetics – she couldn't do very strenuous exercise or even do cardio.

Shino straightened his head, and adjusted his popped collar as he now regarded Kiba. Kiba flushed under his already red cheeks (a family thing that he never would explain) and shrugged helplessly, muttering through a grimace that he'd forgot he needed to be gentler. Hinata knew he would forget the next time a similar occasion arose, but he was always so contrite afterward that it made it hard to stay mad at him. Besides, she was sure her flailing at his chest meant _something, _it couldn't not hurt at all_._

Shino huffed and turned to walk back towards the group, turning his head slightly to give Hinata and Kiba a view of a chiseled cheekbone, as though inviting them to tag along. The hug dismissed, Kiba threw an arm around Hinata's shoulders easily, grinning broadly at her while his non-embracing arm snatched her tote onto his own shoulder, held in his hand and slung to hang behind him with his elbow pointing jauntily at the sky.

Hinata peered through her bangs as they drew closer to the group, watching the blonde figure of Naruto as it gesticulated animatedly at a pair of brunettes, which on closer inspection were Chouji, a rather rotund boy who was then reaching into a bag of peanuts, and Kankurou, who was adjusting the vest on one of his hand-made puppets while girl-gazing.

Other seniors milled about on the grass, Shikamaru, their class genius, lying down and gazing pointedly at the sky as Ino and Sakura – best friends and best enemies – sat cross-legged beside his figure and twisted a pile of flowers into tiaras, whispering and giggling to each other. Ino would occasionally pause in her intricate braiding to swish a long blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she addressed something to Shikamaru, and each time this happened Sakura would bristle her shoulders and violently toss her own short, strawberry-blonde hair into disarray as she interrupted this exchange.

The hostility didn't last long, but it was intriguing to watch. The two girls had pulled their plaid skirts over their knees to tuck down between their crossed legs, and would alternate between adjusting the skirt to reveal more thigh, and then self-consciously tugging the skirt down towards their knees. Sasuke – Naruto's best friend, Hinata noted – was nowhere in sight, and Kankurou's younger brother – who was her age, but in the same grade as Kankurou because Kankurou was held back a year after he completed junior high – was also conspicuously absent.

In all the time it took Hinata to note this, she suddenly found herself thrust in the midst of this relaxing group, and had to muster up what little confidence she had to greet each individual politely, and ignore the heated way Kankurou eyed her. She self-consciously adjusted her blazer over her white button-up, and made sure her tie was secured properly with no buttons undone after that trying exchange, filled with relief when Kiba stopped leading her around and let her sit beside Sakura and Ino while he joined Naruto's story-telling.

"-and he took my hand then, because I looked a little – Oh! Hey, Hinata! How are you?" Ino paused in retelling whatever she had been telling to greet a flushed and shy friend, and waited expectantly while Hinata struggled to tone down her flush because she was dizzy from having greeted Naruto. Sakura took pity on her and broke the expectant lull between them with a giggle.

"I take it you just said hey to Naruto, huh?" Sakura supplied, and Hinata rapidly nodded, fanning her blazing cheeks a little and trying to tone down the growing ventilation, actually holding her breath when she caught Kankurou eyeing her chest. She let out the held breath slowly, equally carefully breathing in, and her heart slowed down gradually, until she could look Ino in her blue eyes without bursting a blood vessel. Blue just like Naruto's beautiful – she halted that thought before she worked herself up again.

"SO? Did you confess, or what?" Ino invited curiously, her eyes sparkling as Sakura giggled at Hinata's renewed blush. "N-no. I…I just said hello. He can be o-overwhelming at the best of times." Hinata stuttered out, blushing because her speech always seemed to go wrong when she even thought about Naruto, let alone got through an encounter. Both Ino and Sakura giggled at that, and Shikamaru sighed to himself at the annoyance, but he was much too comfortable to find somewhere else to lie down, surely he could tolerate this fleeting overload of girlishness…

"But you are planning to, right? I mean, we're all going away after the summer, to 'pursue the path to which we are led by our greatest dreams and deepest fears…'" Sakura jested, trying to imitate the headmaster as he'd spoken at the last assembly. "O-of course, but I thought maybe I c-could look pretty for Prom first, then I'd be confident…Naruto-kun is so confident, I don't feel good enough when I look so…" Hinata paused in thought, trying to come up with a way she could say _small, insignificant, normal, plain, _without pity overcoming the other girls' expressions. They got the gist, however, and Ino smiled with commiseration at Hinata, winking.

"I'm sure whatever you wear, you will look beautiful Hinata. It's hard to botch up something which is so good to start with." Hinata blushed at the compliment, feeling unworthy, and Sakura laid her completed flower tiara on Hinata's head triumphantly, also winking as she turned to Ino.

"Ha! Take that, boar. I finished mine first! Yatta!" and Sakura fist-pumped in victory. Hinata watched in interest as Ino smiled at this, before reaching behind her, and laying a flower wreath beside her newly completed tiara. Sakura's jaw dropped, and she pouted as realisation set in.

"Actually, Sakura, I believe I finished _mine _first, and of course, I made an extra should such a situation arise…" and she put her more recent wreath on her head, laying the older tiara on Sakura's bowed head.

"Not fair…" Sakura grumbled, lifting her chin in disgruntled affront, although her verdant green eyes twinkled with mirth in spite of the tone she adopted. "It's that artsy-fartsy class you do, you spend all day twisting materials, this is like second nature to you." Ino rolled her eyes, and flicked some blades of grass at Sakura.

"Oh, yeah? Didn't you take Health and Fitness? There's a lot of fiddly twisting in _that _class from what I've heard. Sounds to me that you're just being a sore loser." Sakura huffed and Ino scoffed, and Hinata smiled fondly as her eyes trailed over to focus on Naruto who was now enacting some moment from the past with Kiba with comic appreciation.

Giggling, it felt like all was right in the world. Then Naruto perked his head to his right, and Kiba looked to his own left so the both were focused on some commotion in the direction of the Gym. The boys simultaneously sprang into alert stances, and started running with mischievous grins on their faces. Hinata peered in the direction they had looked, wondering what was going on.

* * *

**NOTGONNAWRITEYOUALOVESONG-CAUSEYOUASKEDFORIT-CAUSEYOUNEEDONE…NOTGONNAWRITEYOUAPAGE, AGEEE!**

* * *

Sasuke joined Gaara at the corner of the administration building, where they leaned against the wall to catch their breaths. This was the final day at school for them, and both could not wait to be rid of the stalking, and lunging, and manhandling fangirls. They had the Arts building and the Social Studies building to detour before they could get a free run to their dormitory, where girls were thankfully not allowed. Sasuke looked at Gaara who turned eyes encircled with darkness back at him.

The two looked much the worse for wear. At one point, Gaara had been pinned down by four of _them_, and he had a vibrant hickey blooming on the left side of his jaw, and another at his collar where his tie had been viciously loosened. His red hair was standing up every which way because one of the banshees had run her fingers through it while sitting on his chest. His white button-up was grass-stained at the elbows, where he had dug them in for some stability as he flipped the girls off. And his grey trousers were hanging dangerously low on his hips – one grabby female had stolen his belt in the struggle.

Sasuke was marginally better. He was missing his grey tie – that was a sacrifice for using a girl as a human-shield against the hands of the six others who cornered him as he tried to exit the doorway of the library. His top two buttons had been torn off, but other than that he had no icky-hickies to speak of. He worked out more than Gaara, bulked up more than Gaara, and had the power to hold off closer physical attacks. Gaara was usually okay, he was a speedy long-distance member of the track team, but he was vulnerable – due to his slight frame – to being overpowered at close-range.

The shrieking in the distance was almost entirely dispersed, but they couldn't take chances. There were a lot more girls between here and the dormitories, and they weren't scot-free until they were out of the education buildings and into the student housing. Thank God this would be the last time they had to find escape strategies – fangirls were more tame when they passed hormonal fifteen and sixteen, so University held the promise of far fewer battle-grounds where not being careful got you groped and worse.

"You check first." Whispered Gaara to Sasuke, back flat against the brick of the Administration building.

"Why me? You go first, you're closer to the edge." Sasuke retorted hotly, trying to maintain logic on his side so he didn't sound like such a coward.

"Fuck, my hair is _red, arsehole, _they will be drawn faster if I check, _you _have to look!" Gaara hissed angrily, an imperceptible shudder wracking his frame as another shrill voice rent the air.

Sasuke grunted and pulled Gaara towards him, quickly switching places. He braced his palms flat on the brickwork and shook his fringe out of his eyes as he leaned forward cautiously, and peered around the edge of the building.

The art building was the next hurdle, and the arched doorways in limestone brick with wide columns provided excellent cover before they would need to dash to the more modern and boxy Social Studies building. There were a few groups of girls moving in packs, and a very conspicuous huddle of fangirls – mostly Gaara fans, he noted as he took in the heavy eye-liner and drawn on tattoos. He scanned the pathway of evergreens and breathed a sigh of relief as the deserted lane came into sight. They should be able to sprint for the Social Studies building, and if girls gave chase there were some nice big bins early on between the Gymnasium and the Arts building which could be used as cover before they made a second try for the Social Studies building.

"Do you have a jacket?" Sasuke hissed, as he retrieved his head to peer at Gaara. Gaara quirked an almost non-existent eyebrow at Sasuke before reaching into the satchel that was carelessly dumped on the ground. He pulled out a light-weight scarf, and grimaced as he shook his head no. Sasuke huffed and grabbed the scarf, immediately setting to wrapping Gaara's head in a makeshift turban.

"What the- what _are you doing?" _Gaara widened his eyes incredulously as Sasuke tucked a loose end securely under the many folds.

"Trying to maximise our invisibility, moron." Sasuke retorted, and snatched a beanie out of his own back pocket to pull it low over his head. Gaara's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

"Why don't you take the scarf then, make me look like a ridiculous…?" Gaara trailed off as he reached up to snatch the beanie and Sasuke shushed him impatiently, slapping his hands down. "Not now, alright? Besides, I came prepared, beanie's mine. Don't want any of your fleas. Pay attention. I will signal then we run for the tree path and go straight towards that corner where the dumpsters are. Don't look back. You hear them gaining, hunch lower, we'll take cover. Got it?" He outlined in a low voice, and Gaara nodded his head, grimacing in distaste and holding any retorts he had until later. The two tensed and Sasuke peered around the building again, making sure the plan would work.

"Go!" Sasuke shout-whispered hoarsely, and the two dashed out in a sprint. They were fairly unnoticed until a high-pitched gasp and shrill shrieks notified all fangirls who spoke universal fangirlish that an idol had been spotted. Then it became a flight for life. Sasuke kept his body low and stretched his legs as far as they'd go in an effort to utilise longer limbs and get further faster. Gaara sped up even further, the lightness of his frame cementing his advantage. They probably broke some record on speed at the rapidity of their dash.

Passing the dumpsters in a blur, they made the unanimous decision to forgo taking cover in the Social Studies building and instead make for the dangerous stretch of grass which gave no cover in an effort to make it to their dorms faster than a fangirl could rush in and tackle. Girls were running in diagonally in an attempt to cut them off, and one crazy girl had splayed herself in the path of their run where they couldn't detour. Both leapt high over her and kept their legs in motion to drop into a running land, the momentum propelling them several metres forward. Exited shrieks rose behind them in response, and Sasuke felt his mouth twist in disgust. Thankfully, they were soon to leave this shit-hole prison for College.

The dormitories came into view, and Sasuke pushed his legs once again over the insistent burn of over-exerted muscles. Gaara was slightly ahead of him, and Sasuke closed the gap painfully as salvation was just within reach. In a few seconds they would get within the boys-only dorms, and any girl who trespassed risked expulsion. Just a few more feet…

Sasuke felt the breath rush out of him in a violent exhale as someone's arms collided with his lower torso in a tackle. A similar grunt of pain sounded from where Sasuke recalled Gaara having been. Then Sasuke's body hit the floor and he briefly lost all semblance of recollection, and becoming too intimately acquainted with a whole other world of pain. Stupid fatshit that landed on him, "Get the FUCK off me, fucking-" Sasuke found himself spitting curses as he shoved blindly at the fool suffocating him before he rolled onto all fours. The fangirls were screaing in dismay in the background, although they were thankfully remaing in in the background. Sasuke opened his eyes.

"YOU!" his eyes practically bugged out of his head when Naruto simply smiled widely at him in oblivion. Sasuke threw himself forward and began to pummel at his idiot best friend with blurring fists.

"Teme! Hey, bastard stop, stop, STOP!" Naruto was begging in an increasingly pleading and pained tone, although with the last plead he began to retaliate until the two were rolling around punching at each other. Neither aimed for the others face or privates, but everywhere else was fair game, and it wasn't until a pair of dainty – and surprisingly powerful – fists pulled the two apart that the endless barrage slowed at all. The misleading hands gave each of them a good rattle to bring them down from their blood lust, and they turned in unison upon Sakura, hissing and yelling respectively, "What?!"

"Are you two quite done making a spectacle of yourselves and trying to expel yourselves on the _last _day of school? Hm? Good. Now calm down and get a hold of yourselves. This is just embarrassing." Sakura mumbled the last part with a blush and a pointed look at the many faces around them gaping with excitement.

Sasuke glanced over at where he remembered Gaara was, and almost smirked to see the red-head coldly glaring at Kiba – of _course, _how many idiots did what Naruto said – who was cringing and hunkering his shoulders down defensively. Gaara looked like a gang member, and guys who didn't know him that well had a tendency to avoid him. Kiba knew Gaara, but he had also heard the rumours of why the guy's hair was such a vivid red. He was practicing caution.

"This baka-no-_idiot _ruined my sprint." Sasuke spat venomously at Sakura, coming back to the present. Naruto's face contorted in fury as he held a hand to what was sure to be a fractured rib and winced as he yelled defensively, "Well! This bastard can't take a joke!"

Sakura huffed and slapped Naruto upside the head, muttering he deserved the pain for daring to attack Sasuke, before she turned a sickeningly scary smile on Sasuke, who actually took a step back.

"Sassssuke-kuuuun!" Sakura's crooning made Sasuke want to wince, but that would be undignified. He felt his face draw into a cold and distant mask of disinterest as he looked at Sakura with unimpressed and half-lidded eyes. She blushed and latched onto his arm as she pressed her chest suggestively against it.

"You aren't injured, are you?" She breathed at him. Sasuke slipped out of her grip and met Gaara's eye, the two of them simultaneously turning towards the dorm and heading inside, leaving a gasping Sakura and protesting Naruto to deal with the crowd of fangirls.

Sasuke chanced a single glance behind him as he was shutting the door to the building, and saw a girl glaring at him from beside Naruto who was almost prostrated before Sakura. The girls' long, ink black hair rippled like a sheet of water as she averted her eyes with a blush, still frowning as she took to staring at Naruto. Sasuke shook his head in confusion, making sure the door clicked shut before turning and climbing the stairs off the entranceway, a pair of impossibly large and almost white eyes glaring at him from where they'd been seared into his memory. _What the hell? Weird fangirls…_

* * *

_**MELTINGUNDERBLUESKIESBELTINGOUTSUNLIGHTSHIMMERINGLOVE…OHBABYISURRENDERTOHER…STRAWBERRYICECREAMNEVERVERENDOFALLTHISLOVE...**_

* * *

Hinata tilted her head as her keys jangled merrily in the door, listening for any sounds of life within. Hanabi should be home from school by now, and Father home from work. But the house was entirely silent. She swung the door open to step onto a long hallway sparsely lit with light from small, high windows.

An alcove to her right drew her eyes, and she stepped forward to light the candles for her mother's shrine, and some incense also, before bowing her head in greeting at the portrait of her late mother. Then she removed her shoes and socks, slipping into house slippers and taking her socks in her hands to drop them in the laundry.

No maids awaited her, and she mused that it must be a day off. Padding into the kitchen, she flung a light switch and took stock of the gleaming units and counters, the smell of food lingering in the air. She stepped towards the oven and peered in, noting a lidded stone pot sitting there. Moving towards the fridge, she found a fresh – but not dressed – salad, and a glass jar of what was probably salt, lemon, olive oil and herbs beside it. She would need to shake that well to get some emulsion before it was a salad dressing. The rice cooker was on and the red number gleamed at her letting her know it was being kept warm for several hours.

Lunch evidently prepared, Hinata headed upstairs for a long soak and pamper. She wanted to look good tonight. She needed courage to confess. She would style her hair…maybe updo, with lovely soft ringlets to frame her round face, give her some shadows where none existed. She kept thinking, musing on possible makeup combinations, on how best to compliment her dress.

She ran a bath, generously adding bath salts and some of her body wash to create bubbles and aroma. She slipped her clothes off and folded each article of her uniform before setting it on top of the hamper, preparing herself a robe, unhooking her bra. She walked back towards the large tub, then froze and looked at herself in the mirror.

Hinata straightened her neck and back, thrusting her breasts slightly forward, making the large forms look perkier. She smoothed her hands over her stomach, noting the slight pudginess there. She tilted her head, wondering if there was an attractive difference between her waist and hip size, or if she needed a smaller waist.

She pinched her fat. She grimaced and looked away from herself, slipping off her underwear, wondering whether Naruto would be attracted to her, or if she needed to aim to look like Sakura. Slim, perky breasts, angled face. Her eyes burned as she slipped into the tub, turning off the water and immersing herself completely. She ran her hands over herself again, daring to be hopeful as she recalled how Kankurou had looked at her. Maybe Naruto wouldn't mind her size. Maybe he would like her in spite of her size. Maybe he would like her because of her size. Maybe he would like her…

Surfacing, she breathed deep, reaching for shampoo, all the while pushing her fears to the back of her mind. She couldn't get weak now. Today was her last chance.

* * *

**SHE'SALLLAIDUPINBEDWITHABROKENHEART-ANDHE'SSOSURESHE'SSADBUTTIMESAREHARD-WE'REGONNASTARTBYDRINKINGDOWNCHEAPBOTTLESOFWINE-THESEARENOTTHERIGHTLYRICS**

* * *

It was several hours into prom, and Sasuke had not moved from his seat. He had a bottle beside him, and snacks on the table, and he watched as Sakura tearfully ran from him, his most ultimate rejection ringing in her ears. He felt shitty.

She said she loved him. She said she wanted to be with him. She wanted to sleep with him, even just once. He told her he wouldn't touch her. Not ever, not now, not in a million years. He hadn't meant to say it so bluntly, what he felt was that he was too close to her to like her like that, he wasn't attracted to boyish girly, but his mouth hadn't cooperated with the more polite thoughts in his head, and now she hated him for the insult to her non-existent boobs, and desperate stink. God, he was such an arse.

He watched as she leaned on Ino, who stopped glaring at Shikamaru's date long enough to pay attention, before bringing a consoling arm around the pinkette. Sasuke then took to drinking. He was a shitty, mostly anti-social idiot. What made it worse was he was sure Sakura would come back to him the next day. Why did girls have so little self-respect?

Naruto had disappeared with that weird fangirl who glared at him today. It turns out she _was _a weird fangirl, just not his fangirl, and weird because of who she chose. She wanted to speak with _Naruto. Huh. _He let his eyes drift over to where Naruto and the girl stood close together. It was a good spot, namely because Sasuke could clearly see both their faces from this angle and enjoy the horror that slowly dawned on Naruto's face as the girl blushed and fumbled through a painful looking confession.

She had a nice pair of knockers, Sasuke decided. Her silvery gown clung to her torso with a high, square cut neckline, which _still _hinted at cleavage. If a neckline like _that _hinted at cleavage, there was probably a lot to cleave. She had a fairly narrow waist in comparison, and she had a pair of hips with enough room and curve for his hands to grip and move her over his cock. He brought his eyes up to her face, glad no one saw him give her the once over. She was blushing and her eyes glanced at him.

_Did she see me..? _Sasuke was mildly embarrassed, but shrugged it off. So, he looked at a pair of decent sized tits, didn't all guys? Even Naruto was looking, and he was obviously going to reject her. It was obvious from his cringing, and looking away, and ears growing steadily red. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed the girl in a hug, and the girl was sobbing and trying to get away. Huh? Wasn't she confessing?

"…Sorry, I'm really sorry! I just, I mean, Sakura-! And, I didn't…I'm so sorry!" Naruto was following behind the girl who pushed her way blindly in Sasuke's direction. No, wait, she was going to the toilets behind him. Naruto stopped as she spun on her heel and gave him a wobbly, pathetic and painful smile, and said in the softest voice that Sasuke had ever heard, that he in fact leant forward to hear, "It's okay, Naruto-kun. Thank y-you for listening. I just wish to be alone n-now."

Naruto watched her go, then slumped beside Sasuke at the table, putting his head in his hands. Sasuke watched the girl's arse as she walked into the bathroom, admiring the shape of that too, before he turned back to face Naruto and slapped his best friend.

"Ow! What the- Teme!" Naruto was lost for words. Sasuke scoffed.

"You really are an idiot, baka." Sasuke intoned, taking another long draught from the bottle. Naruto just gaped. Sasuke huffed impatiently, and proffered the bottle, surprised when Naruto snatched it and took great gulps. Then he passed it back. Sasuke looked at the mouth of the bottle in disgust, before glancing around to make sure no one was watching, and finishing off the bottle.

"Why am I an idiot?" Naruto mumbled more softly, cringing as he seemed to recall what had just happened. Sasuke looked at his friend dully and resisted the urge to hit him in the head. Again.

"You did see her, right?" He asked slowly, pointing in the direction the girl in the silver dress had gone. Naruto looked nonplussed, so Sasuke elaborated with a hand gesture of an hourglass, and jabbed again in the girl's direction. Naruto flushed and looked mildly disgusted.

"Sasuke that is such a misogynistic and sexist pig thing to say! Who cares about her body, I don't care about looks?! That's not what makes a relationship! I love Sakura for more than her body!" He exclaimed loudly. Sasuke gaped at this stupid excuse for a guy, and clenched his fists to keep from lashing out. Clearly the guy lacked brain cells.

Speaking extra slowly, Sasuke reiterated what he wanted to say. "The girl had a body screaming fuck me, she confessed to you and the girl you are _pining after _confessed to me in _front _of you. How could you not get in a relationship after that? You don't have to marry her, you're eighteen for fucksake. You just have to be normal and date someone that's okay looking _and _interested in you that obviously doesn't annoy you. Shitforbrains…" He ended, pulling out another bottle and standing up. Naruto looked startled, and Sasuke noticed that Sakura was looking at Naruto in appreciation. Maybe she heard what Naruto said about her?

"Where are you going?" Naruto yelped as Sasuke made to step away. Sasuke turned his back and started striding towards the door the fangirl had gone through, throwing over his shoulder, "I'm going to take advantage that there's a decent looker in there that isn't planning on trapping me into marriage. Maybe she'll go for it, and we'll have a no-strings-attached thing. You should talk to Sakura, maybe you stand a chance there. She's looking for a rebound." With that, he opened the door, slid it shut and did the bolt at the top before looking around.

It was a girls powder room. The fangirl was curled on the loveseat at the far end of the room. He smirked then dropped the smirk. He needed to seem sensitive, not scare her off. Like the predator closing in on his prey, Sasuke advanced on the girl. He crouched beside her prone figure and lay a hand on the impossibly soft skin of her white, white arms, bared in sleeves that cut off at her shoulders. He breathed her scent, allowing the subtle sweetness to intoxicate him. Why wasn't she looking up?

* * *

**THISISNOTWHATIINTENDED-IALWAYSSWORETOYOUI'DNEVERFALLAPART-YOUALWAYSTHOUGHTTHATIWASSTRONGER…**

* * *

Hinata sniffled as she closed the door of the toilet and ran towards the loveseat. He rejected her! She felt her heart constrict in her chest, and helplessly threw the pins out of her hair, letting the curls – fake curls that did no good – tumble down in disarray.

She looked at her pale face in the wall of mirrors, still looking completely porcelain and _fake _with makeup she'd hair-sprayed into never melting until it was washed off. Tears built in her eyes, and she grabbed a tissue to catch them before they fell and painted her anguish where the world would see it.

Hinata wasn't sobbing, but she felt hollow inside. Her heart was broken, she was sure. He rejected her completely. He didn't want her, despite the way she looked tonight. She knew she looked good, Uchiha Sasuke had checked her out, hadn't he? She must look at least decent. So why didn't Naruto like her?!

She wrapped her arms around herself, curling up on the loveseat. Why did he reject her without giving her a chance? Wasn't he supposed to at least offer to take her out? Isn't that what happened? Sakura always rejected him, shouldn't he know how it feels?

Hinata didn't know why she was in so much pain when no one hit her. It's not like she truly _believed _she had a chance, did she? She never got what she wanted, or received the same love she gave. You would think she was used to rejection with the way her father treated her. You would think she could cope with losing someone, after her mother.

But Naruto had been her _hope _for so long. He was the prince she dreamed would sweep her off her feet and into his arms, save her from being sad and shy and _miserable. _He was her ideal, and she _loved him. Why couldn't she have been good enough?_

_It's probably because I'm fat. I don't see it, but I must be really ugly too. Of course, that's why he wouldn't give me a chance. Stupid, fat, ugly Hinata, who would give you the time of day. Lazy like you father says, worthless. Who wants you as a burden?_

Her tears came fast, and she curled into herself, the tissue pressed to her eyes to block out the world, the rushing of blood filling her ears as she fainted away in that curled up position. Entirely unaware as Sasuke entered the room and locked the two of them in.

* * *

**A/N**

**HAHA! I have to stop there, 5,700 words, come on! Proofread this for like an hour, want it to be right…I need to work on my essay, if I had put this effort into that, I would be complete AND I could relax!**

**So, tell me what you thought, let me know what you think will happen although it may be pretty obvious, and I'll try and update. Going away this weekend, mid-unit Quiz for my criminology unit next week, so there's a chance for more procrastination, you may get an update soon! I have planned it out though, so it will eventually come.**

**Urgh, I'm proud but disappointed, I did it but so late – do you feel the same? Let me know! Anyone who knows those songs I used as page-breaks drop a comment – and where did I go wrong? I lost a…the lyrics for one of them ;) That was also almost a song…**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Final WORDCOUNT! 4514 WORDS! 9 Pages on word, GO ME!**

**HELLO~! I finished my assignment and submitted by midnight, oh yeah! Was on holiday at the seaside, and have a dreadful burn across my nose and cheekbones. Listening to Skrillex and typing, may explain the mood if you read the Lemon…LEMON ALERT LATER ON! YOU ARE WARNED!**

Sasuke brushed a lock of her hair off a pale cheekbone. The fangirl was curled practically lifeless on the loveseat, and he watched as faint breaths caused her chest to rise and fall. She either fell asleep or fainted. He eyed her barely parted lips and felt a coil of anticipation wind in his stomach.

Taking her shoulders in his hands, he moved her into a hunched over position, seated with her head as low between her legs as she would bend. Ignoring for the moment the becoming swell of her breasts in this position, he patted her on the shoulder and waited for the blood rushing to her head steadied any light-headedness or dizziness she may have which caused her to faint.

A sudden deep breath rushed through her lips, and she jerked upright with wide and tear-brightened eyes. She gaped at Sasuke crouched before her his brow creased in what may have been concern, although his expressionless face was hard to read.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked in a low timbre, and she continued to gape stupidly at a ridiculously good-looking visage. His jaw was strong, his lashes long and his nose was straight and not too long, tapering down to a shapely mouth with fuller bottom lip. He pierced her light grey eyes with his own sinful gaze, dark brown promising her darkness and sinful decadence. Hinata nodded hesitantly, and allowed her eyes to fall bashfully from his own, glimpsing a bottle of alcoholic _something _in his hand. She glanced back up at him.

"May I?" she asked softly, gesturing at the alcohol. Sasuke looked a bit startled and a bit reluctant, but that faded away soon to where he held the bottle out to her. She promptly chugged and held her breath. The alcohol burned her throat, the flavour of it – whatever it was – was slightly bitter, slightly sour, and had an overall sweet tang. She decided it was okay, as a once-in-a-while thing, and hoped the rumoured effects would prove themselves true and dull her pain. She put the bottle down, noting with bemusement that she'd chugged a good quarter of the bottle. Sasuke watched her with unreadable eyes.

"How do you feel?" He reiterated, less softly than he'd initially posed, as she did not seem likely to fall apart all that soon. Hinata grimaced with a blush before drinking again to stall for time. Sasuke removed the bottle from her mouth slowly, allowing her time to swallow and adjust her lips. He watched as they tightened briefly around the neck of the bottle, the red colour of her lips entirely free of any lipstick and contrasting sharply with the green of the bottle. Her lips then loosened as she was done swallowing, and slid against the glass of the bottle as he pulled it away. Sasuke felt his balls tighten at the sight, and clenched his jaw.

"F-fine…I was just a bit…sad." Hinata rejoined, and Sasuke had to pause a second to control himself as he heard her hoarse whisper, throat chafed from the burn of alcohol and unaware of how sexy it sounded. His face devoid of expression, he nodded measuredly attempting to fake understanding. Hinata flushed at the attention and shook her hair off her face, before furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Why are you in the ladies room?" She queried, a bit disturbed but not really minding him. He was not being scary, and he had provided alcohol. She was willing to forgive and forget if she got more from where that came from.

"I saw you come in after the bumbling idiot spoke with you. I thought that since he was comforting the girl I rejected, I would comfort the girl he rejected." Sasuke was completely aware of how crass he sounded. He wanted for Hinata to remember the pain of rejection to contrast that with how it felt to have someone support you. He also wanted to make it clear that she had no chance with the dobe.

Predictably, her face flushed and she looked down, eyes shiny with unshed tears. Clearly being crass wasn't the route to go to make her feel grateful enough to have sex. Sasuke decided on a change of tactics.

"I can't believe he didn't give you a chance." Hinata looked up in incredulity as the smooth Sasuke Uchiha draped an arm over her shoulder as he settled beside her on the loveseat. The smell of his cologne and the heat of his body seemed to envelop her, and she put the bottle to her lips again to have something to do aside from gape and blush. She wasn't sure why she was getting so worked up.

"If you ask me, you have so much more to offer than _Sakura…" _He continued in his voice devoid of inflection. The meaning of his words were a stark contrast to the tone of his voice, and Hinata found herself desperately hoping he wasn't lying to her out of pity.

"N-Naruto was just being honest. He…loves Sakura." Hinata managed to stutter out, her cheeks completely red as she took another long gulp from the bottle, pulling it away in dismay as she realised it was empty. Sasuke pulled out a small silver flask, and handed it over silently. He was aware Hinata was losing her inhibitions the more she drank, and had no qualms about taking advantage of her.

"No. I should stop." Hinata shook her head and refused the flask. Sasuke shrugged and drank himself. The burn of alcohol hit his throat, but he didn't wince. When next he spoke, his voice was huskier than usual.

**WARNING – THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET M-RATED HERE. YOU SHOULD SKIP TO THE END OF WARNING IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A SEXY SCENE. **

"How would you like to forget about the dobe for awhile?" He posed whilst gazing intensely into Hinata's eyes and enjoying the peripheral view of her flushed chest and heaving bosom. Hinata shrugged and his arm shifted to come around her waist.

"I…I don't…" Hinata couldn't seem to formulate a thought, his gaze, his voice, his scent, everything combined to create a heady mixture in her mind and it was all she could do to keep from fainting. She didn't want him to take advantage of her sleeping body, like his eyes seemed to promise her.

"I can make all the thoughts in your head go away." Sasuke's voice had dropped several octaves lower, his whisper hot against her neck as he neared his lips to the fragile column of her throat. Hinata wasn't sure what to do or say. She had never been kissed, much less been in so intimate an embrace. She felt beautiful when his eyes roamed over her in appreciation, and she had never felt beautiful before, having an unconventional build compared to the delicate and slight build of all the other girls. His lips brushed over her throat, and something wet tickled at her skin, followed by a hot breath which left a chill where he had licked her skin.

Breaths puffed from her lips in short, nervous bursts. Sasuke lifted his head to come face to face with her, one of his hands sliding up her jaw to cup the side of her face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers gently, then pulled back to gaze in her eyes again.

"Are you okay with…forgetting?" He asked huskily, and Hinata nodded unsurely. He slid his lips over hers for longer this time and pulled back again, but not before his taste filtered into her mouth teasingly. Hinata felt intoxicated.

"Are you sure?" He whispered in a sultry tone as he arced his neck to lap lightly at her pulse beneath her ear lobe, before using his teeth to tug at her ear. Hinata's breath hitched sharply, and her answer came out on a soft moan. "Yes…"

**WARNING! THIS IS WHERE THE ABSOLUTE SEXY STARTS! SCROLL DOWN TO "END OF WARNING" TO GET AWAY FROM IT! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!**

Sasuke brought his mouth to hers again, shifting their bodies at the same time so that she was reclined against the cushion and armrest of the loveseat and he hovered over her, his elbows keeping their torsos from touching but their legs intimately intertwined. His knee came up between her legs and brushed slightly against her vagina, and Hinata gasped against his mouth, allowing him to slip a hot tongue into her mouth as she moaned.

One of his hands rested lightly on her breast, a warmth engulfing the sensitive flesh. She shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what she was feeling and aware of a growing wetness in her nether. Sasuke moved his other hand to rest beside her waist, but didn't detach their lips as he moved his tongue in a thrusting movement within her mouth, sliding against her tongue and evoking feelings in Hinata that she didn't know how to relieve.

Shifting slightly from the discomfort of feeling hot, and the strange wetness growing and coating her panties, Hinata moaned in shock as her crotch rubbed against his knee and rocked a sharp tug through her, causing her nipples to tighten into hard buds. She shifted again, and gasped as the same feeling rocked through her again. Sasuke's tongue was less coordinated now, and he pulled away, breathing harshly as he seemed to glare down at her. Hinata blinked up at him in confusion, unaware that he could feel the increased heat in her vagina through his trousers.

Sasuke, recognising her innocence for what it was, groaned and moved his knee on purpose against her, enjoying the way her mouth fell open, lips reddened and swollen from his kiss, and flicked a thumb at the nipple under his palm which had tightened to a visible bump under the silver material of her gown. He slipped the dress lower with a bit of difficulty, and latched his head to her breast, flicking the nipple with his tongue in short and quick jerks. He used his other hand on her neglected breast, flicked her aching and needy nipple with his thumb, resting on his elbows over her and using his one free hand to curl under her lower back and arch it upwards so her lower body met his as he ground his pelvis against hers, the hardness of his member pressing against the warmth of her womanhood.

Hinata shuddered at his ministrations, her hands coming up to clench in the fabric of his shirt as she helplessly moaned beneath him. She didn't know what to do. She wanted the feelings to stop, she wanted the wetness to abate, and yet no matter what he did it all intensified. She felt her hips jerk involuntarily as something jabbed between her thighs at her vagina, as though about to trip through the material of her dress and underwear.

Her dress was shifted to her knees, and her legs were spread around his own. He was thrusting against her and her breasts felt sensitised and needy all at once from his ministrations. His hand slid to her lower back and he pressed her to him as his hips stopped thrusting and rotated against her own slowly, grinding against the wetness down there with his hard length. Hinata flushed just at the thought, her face a hot heat when suddenly he pulled away and sat up, looking down at her with his dark eyes.

Sasuke enjoyed the sight of her splayed before him, her breasts bare and nipples taut in lustful anticipation, her legs spread, her cheeks flushed and eyes wide and darkened in desire. He memorised the image before sliding his hands slowly up her calves and down her thighs towards her moist center.

Hinata's muscles trembled under his lightly perusing fingers, and she tried to close her legs in embarrassment but Sasuke's hips were in the way. He suddenly gripped the outside of her thighs and lifted her hips off the seat, pressing his own hips against her crotch and rubbing against her teasingly.

"Oh!" She couldn't help the exclamation that slipped from her mouth in a breathy moan at the unexpected feeling. It was better than what they had done before, and he didn't stop as his hips pulled back to thrust teasingly again and again at her center, the full contact too much as Hinata reached a sudden orgasm, her back arching as she moaned and shuddered in release. His movement stilled and when she opened her eyes again it was to find his face over her own. She couldn't do anything as he tilted his head to her neck and lightly bit down before laving at her with his tongue.

He thrust against her again, and her whole body seemed to sing with the sensation that rushed through her. Then he pulled back to press an open mouthed kiss against her mouth, swallowing the mewling sound she was making as her hips twitched against his.

Sasuke couldn't believe she was so sensitised. It made the whole night suddenly have a much more positive outlook. He anticipated her clenching around his dick when he brought her to orgasm again and again. He pulled back and considered taking off the dress entirely, but he liked the way it pushed her breasts up and didn't want to stop long enough for her to gain her senses.

Hiking the material of the skirt around her hips, Sasuke took in the plain underwear Hinata was wearing. White satin shorts that clung to her smooth mound and clearly depicted the hint of her arousal. She must have worn them so she would not have underwear lines beneath the clinging dress.

Hooking his fingers in the waistband, Sasuke slipped them down and rolled them as far as they would go, before shifting her legs to point straight at the ceiling and pulling them off the rest of the way, admiring her ankles in her strappy shoes as he pocketed the scrap of material as a memento. Then he unzipped his trousers and focused on her bare pussy.

She must have waxed, he realised, and the sight made him even harder. He was glad his boxers came with a convenient easy-opening gap, because he wouldn't be able to patiently remove anything at this point. He rubbed his straining cock against her dripping pussy, coating it in her juices, eliciting another moan from a Hinata almost delirious with pleasure, before focusing on sliding his cock against the outside of her vagina, admiring the way the head of his dick peeked up at him as he slid it against her sandwiched in her folds.

Her whole body seemed to jerk at the direct stimulation, and he pulled away to slip first one then two fingers inside her clenching opening with some difficulty. He waited as she gasped, allowing her a few seconds to adjust as he restrained himself from thrusting in. The warmth around his fingers and the softness that pressed insistently at him, trying to draw more of his fingers in not to mention the wetness leaking out onto his dick all combined to leave him breathless in anticipation. Using his knees to keep her up, he used the hand he'd kept at the small of her back to loosen and toss away his tie.

He felt the muscles slightly unclench, and began to thrust his fingers inside her, groaning himself at the gush of her juices over his hand as he slipped in a third finger and continued to thrust, his fingers brushing up against a barrier that he was reluctant to break. He wondered if he would be able to restrain his dick from thrusting all the way in but doubted it. At this rate he would be hard pressed not to cum immediately on entering her.

Hinata panted and tilted her hips trying to get more friction as his fingers moved inside her. There was an ache that was growing again and it wouldn't go away, but she knew she wanted something more than just his fingers. Her body betrayed her however, and she shuddered and cried out as another orgasm ran through her. His fingers paused then immediately retracted, leaving her pussy clenching and bereft.

Sasuke couldn't believe she had already cum again. He wanted to enjoy the silky muscles of her pussy on his hands, but the need to be inside her was greater. He wanted to feel that pull on his dick. Pulling his hand out with no little difficulty, he gripped his dick in his hand and coated it in her juices. Then he positioned himself at her opening and thrust forward, feeling a slight resistance before he broke through her virginity and his pelvis met hers, the trimmed hair above his dick rubbing her clit and making her jerk.

Hinata was sure she forgot her name. The feelings in her vagina were so foreign to her, and so intense, she wasn't sure what to do. He body wanted to move but none of her limbs would listen to her. Sasuke was inside her, she was sure, and she was also sure that the sharp burst of pain was him taking her virginity, but the pain had only enhanced her orgasm, and she was currently seeing stars, literally. Her eyes had clenched shut so hard that stars now blinked across her eyes.

He wasn't moving and she wanted him to continue not moving so she could come down from this high, but at the same time she needed some friction. She moved her lips, trying to tell him something, but she couldn't formulate a sentence to say, and her tongue wasn't cooperating. All she could think was his name, as she saw him piercing her with his intense gaze, his eyes black and only on her making her feel so important. So that's what she said.

"S-Sasuke…Sas…uke…Sasuke…" Her breathy moans filled his ears and he pulled back his hips and thrust forward just to hear her say it again, to hear his name because he was that good. She sighed and gazed at him in a daze, the colour high in her cheeks and a sheen across her skin. He watched her breasts bounce at his force and thrust again, enjoying the way they moved. She didn't seem uncomfortable, but every time he pulled out the blood on his dick was there to let him know he was her first. And it felt good, like claiming her as his.

She moaned and felt the orgasm that hadn't abated climb again, wanting to hold her breath because she didn't think she would survive anything stronger than what she had just felt. He was leaning forward over her, and she arched her back to feel him take her nipple between his teeth as he thrust, her muscles clenching around him at the jolt that went through her.

He soothed her nipple with his tongue, his hands on either of her hips as he pulled her forward to envelop his length again and again. He switched to her other breast and soothed the ache of its neglect, before sliding his hands up her back to raise her upright to ride him as he fell back on his rear.

He lay back slowly, still manoeuvring her over his cock with his hands on her hips, and Hinata braced herself with her hands on his chest as she followed the rhythm he set by lifting herself up and tilting her hips slightly with every rise before lowering them as she was lowered, letting her clit gain friction from rubbing against his pelvis.

Sasuke groaned to see her ride his cock, twitching inside her at the sight of her breasts jarring with her motion, gripping her wide hips beneath the dip of her waist as he moved her the right way to bring them both off. He watched the place they were joined, his dick becoming coated with her juices as she lifted up slowly until his cock was almost completely removed before lowered over him to sheathe his dick in her body. He was so close, but he held it back, sweating from the effort. He wanted to remember her body as she orgasmed this time.

Hinata sped up, recognising the nearing of the next orgasm by now, grinding hard against Sasuke's pelvis, her hands sliding over his pectorals and feeling the firm and sculpted chest beneath her fingers. It added to the sensations, his scent still in her head but now with a muskiness that sex elicited from him, from them both. She was so close…

Hinata gasped and jerked her hips violently over him, and he clenched his hands to keep her from moving too much as she cried out and came over him. He held himself still as he watched her face and her body, memorising the sight, looking down at where their bodies were joined and lifted her then sliding her down because he wanted to see how it looked, when she was cumming and he was thrusting inside her. It made his balls tighten and he thrust his own hips up this time, setting a harsh pace as she collapsed over him, sobbing his name as he pounded into her from below.

He managed to roll them over so she was under him and he pinched her nipples as he fucked her. She writhed below him, his balls slapped on the bare flesh of her bottom as he took it as far as he could before spilling his seed within her, his jaw clenched and his hands somehow at her hips. He thrust once more and his dick spurted a few more ropes of cum deep within her. Then he also relaxed his body to fall over hers, supporting himself just barely with his arms.

As he breathed harshly he admired the glistening tracks from her tears over her face. She was murmuring incoherently, her fingers draped over his back as she came down from her own high, her pussy managing occasional clenches around his half-hard dick. He pulled out quickly, the sensitivity of his cock almost painful, before resting against her and kissing her hard on the mouth, swallowing the noises she made.

She relaxed completely, spent and tired in a way she had never been before. Sasuke had made her forget about her heart break, and for that she was grateful. He had wanted her and taken her so thoroughly, she actually felt good about herself thanks to him. She told him so, right before she fell asleep.

"Thank you…for everything." Sasuke lifted his head to look in incredulity at the girl beneath him as she sighed out her thanks in a breathy tone. He didn't think she was aware she'd been taken advantage of, and if she didn't know, he wasn't about to enlighten her. He stared at her face, expecting some smile, some frown, just something, but she was lying with her eyes shut and features relaxed.

He realised she was asleep and snorted, getting off her an going to the sink to wash his face and clean off his dick before tucking it in his pants, not wanting the discomfort of it being glued to him with his own cum. When he was refreshed and his tie was the only thing not back in place, he turned to look at Hinata who hadn't moved.

He strolled over to gaze down at her, admiring her breasts again and deciding they were his most favourite breast ever, looking at her open legs and skirt around her stomach, her bare pussy glistening with a mixture of their juices. He bent over and blew slightly on it, enjoying how the flesh visibly clenched and her thighs tightened and shifted before closing his view of her glistening pearl.

**END OF ALL EROTICA, END OF SEX SCENE AND INTERACTION. HINATA IS NOW ASLEEP!**

He took pity on her, lying there so vulnerable, and wet a bundle of tissues with warm water before cleaning her off, feeling ridiculously vulnerable himself as well as aroused as he swiped her pussy clean, amazed she wasn't waking up. Then he realised he'd had sex without a condom.

"Fuck!" He hissed, not understanding how he'd forgotten such a crucial thing, but also aware that that was why the experience had been so enhanced. He'd cum inside her, and he found that unbelievably erotic.

"Shit!" she could get pregnant. He looked at Hinata, now pulling down her skirt, and tossing the tissue in his hand towards the trash and getting it in. He reluctantly pulled her dress into position over her breasts, unable to resist copping another feel. He smoothed her hair, feeling self-conscious, and used his sleeves to dry her tears, rubbing the smudged makeup into looking less smudged with his fingers.

He stepped back, feeling a little nervous but nonetheless not wanting to ruin an heiress' reputation as he made sure she no longer looked thoroughly fucked or fucked at all. She seemed peaceful, sleeping as she was, reclined on the loveseat. He left the bottle there so she could only be accused of being drunk, nothing more, and then exited the room. Running smack dab into a circle of his waiting friends. They all looked rather pissed.

"What." He raised a single brow condescendingly as he looked to the faces of Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Ino, slipping his hands into his pockets as he side-stepped to recline against the wall, leaving the door open so they had a view of the inside.

Predictably, all of their eyes shifted form him to the open doorway, confusion flitting across their faces at the sight of an innocently napping Hinata, one hand hanging off the loveseat to dangle close to an empty bottle lying on the floor.

"We thought…Naruto said…" Kiba seemed lost for words as he slowly comprehended the fact that Sasuke may not have ravished Hinata. Shikamaru was the only one whose face wasn't clouded by confusion. He had sighted what may have been a hickey, and assessed the wrinkles on Hinata's dress, as well as the overfull bin topped with a wet tissue with a light pink blood stain and reached a different confusion to everyone else.

"Troublesome…" He muttered looking dully a Sasuke who raised both eyebrows at him expectantly. Shikamaru shook his head and walked off, Sasuke slipping away behind him as he stalked away from his unassuming friends.

"NARUTO!" Sakura's shrill voice erupted from behind him as he beat a hasty getaway, deciding to call it a night. He felt unbelievably relaxed, and didn't want his mood ruined. He dismissed the niggling thought of the consequence of not using a condom. The chances of getting pregnant after one bout of drunken sex were slim-to-none. Why worry?

**A/N!**

**Famous last words, Sasuke? I think so! Ah, a quicker update, thankfully. Internet has been unpredictable, so I apologise to you if I haven't replied to your review, but there's been some storms and I was away for awhile…worked on this since Sunday, it is now Thursday, *sigh* Anyways…gonna save this up and hope I can submit tomorrow, Internet still not working sad face. Review, tell me what you thought! And I will reply ASAP! My baby is annoying me and won't let me type anymore, she has taken to putting her hands over mine to get my attention, gotta run!**

**R&R!**


End file.
